


Standing on Top of the World

by MrProphet



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet
Summary: Warhammer 40K belongs to Games Workshop





	Standing on Top of the World

The force of acceleration as the Devourer dropship powered into orbit slammed into the recruits like the fist of the God-Emperor himself, pressing them against the seat and crushing the air out of their lungs. The engulfing blackness of unconsciousness threatened to overwhelm them, and many - indeed most - succumbed to it.

As the pressure eased off and the launch harnesses released, only three of the recruits stumbled from their seats, heads spinning, to find themselves drifting in a complete absence of gravity.

One of the three panicked and failed his arms and legs wildly, causing him to spin out of control and rise until he reached the ceiling of the troop compartment. The others were more cautious and, learning from this mistake, they worked their way slowly forward to the hatch, where the red crosshatching on the floor ended With a thick red line. When they crossed the line, their weight returned and they dropped to the deck. Once again, the one who had taken the lead provided a salutary example for the one who followed, falling badly and twisting his leg. This left just one recruit to strike the door's rune of opening and forge on into the unknown territory beyond.

He passed along a narrow, dark corridor to another door, and then through into a larger chamber with a line of observation windows set into a heavy metal frame. Through the windows, the young recruit could see blackness, and the cold, steady lights of the untwinkling stars. As he drew closer, he saw a pale light, and then the broad curve of the sphere from which it came. Green and brown and cobalt-steel, the surface of Dahambra-3 gleamed in the light of her sun.

"Beautiful; isn't it?"

The recruit started, but managed to draw himself to attention as the lieutenant approached. "Not many Dahambrans cope with the change of gravities. It takes a combination of stamina, awareness and resourcefulness to make it to this chamber. This" - he indicated the view - "is the reward. We'll be expecting you to go far, recruit, so remember this. This is what we fight for."

**Author's Note:**

> Warhammer 40K belongs to Games Workshop


End file.
